Playing with the Water
by attlantica
Summary: Rose was very disappointed with the gift. Solution? Drench Scorpius until he cries. (Well, not until then, but you should understand,)


_**Disclaimer:** nothing you recognize is mine!_

 _ **Word Count** : 877_

 ** _Challenges:_**

 _For the Seasons Inspired Challenge – Monsoon: paper boats floating on puddles_

 _For the Quidditch Pitch – "Charming? Well, the level of delusion some people live under is astonishing."_

 _For the Drabble Club –_ " _When my father hea- no, wait... that's what he says."_

 _Warning for cuteness /squeals at Scorpius and Rose_

* * *

The rain was going on like if it was to go for forever, which severely annoyed Rose, someone who really liked to see the sun and feel it shining all day long.

But it was raining, and as her mother had told her to wear her rain boots, the ones that were from the flimsy fabric, she had wore those and now they were completely ruined! Rose felt the urge to drown herself on one of the various puddles around the streets.

And Scorpius, oh, _Scorpius,_ had convinced her to go out that day, when everything was humid, making her hair ever so bushy, and cold, and she had agreed to go out _to the park._

What a stupid idea.

On top of that all, the blonde twat was late, _late!_ A Malfoy being late was not a normal occurrence, so she was very preoccupied. Anyways, she saw an empty, wet bench and she decided to sit. The ginger girl was already wet, so was there any consequence for her actions?

Rose crossed her arms and looked around, searching for the distinctive blonde hair of her boyfriend. She huffed exasperated and sat there for a whole lot of minutes until she stood up, irritated by his lateness, and started to get away.

She was walking down another street when she felt a poke on her left shoulder. Rose knew whom it was, so she turned around, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" She whispered dangerously. Scorpius's blue eyes widened.

"Erm– hey?" he said, stumbling over his words because of his nervousness.

Rose lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" she said in disbelief, "You're just gonna say 'hey'? What kind of boyfriend–or person really– are you?"

"Hey! I'm a very good, pretty and charming boyfriend!" he defended.

The ginger scoffed and then smirked. "Charming? Well, the level of delusion some people live under is astonishing."

Scorpius crossed his arms. "You're such a bad girlfriend. Insulting me, insulting my pride!" he said, mockingly lifting a hand to his forehead in dismay, "I even brought you a gift!"

Rose's eyes brightened at that, she had always loved gifts, even if they were, to say, chocolates or just a flower–but no roses, anything but roses. "What did you bring?" she said excited.

The blonde smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "I brought something new," he said as he took many folded pieces of paper from his pockets. Rose was confused, what were they supposed to do with that?

"What's that?" she asked.

Holding out a piece of paper, Scorpius folded it again and made it look like a little boat, a paper boat.

"A paper boat! I heard about them from a Muggleborn Hufflepuff and I just _had_ to search more about them, and here I am!" exclaimed Scorpius, looking like an excited puppy.

Rose gestured at him to go on, and he smiled at her.

"We're going to make them float on water. Um, let's see– water, water, where's water? Aha! A puddle!" he said as he ran around searching for a puddle. He found a clean one on a patch of grass near the park, and he called Rose to come near.

Rose ran to where his boyfriend was and looked at him. Scorpius gave Rose a purple paper boat and gestured at her to try to make it float.

Nibbling her lower lip, she looked at her paper boat and at the puddle and just went for it. Rose carefully placed her boat over the muddy water, and it started float. There was a moment of excitement, sure, but it was for just a minute tops.

Scorpius was looking at her expectantly, but only got a blank look in return. Rose lifted an eyebrow. "Was that all?" she said, a small smile playing across her lips.

The blonde nodded, dissatisfied at her reaction. "Yeah," he said, "I just thought it would be cute and I just wanted to–"

Rose giggled, stopped and then just exploded in cute soft giggles that made Scorpius swoon internally, but he would show Rose, he would show her that he was more than just a paper boat.

"Why are you laughing?" he inquired coldly, a curious tone behind his coldness.

"You have something there," Rose said as she pointed to a spot in Scorpius's cloak. He looked down to see what happened, when he was suddenly showered in muddy water.

He yelped in surprise, and gasped when he saw Rose laughing behind him, perfectly dry excepting her hands, showing the culprit.

"When my father hea– " He started to say put of habit, but stopped when he realized his mistake, he added with a smile, "no, wait... that's what he says."

Rose swatted him in head, messing up his perfect blonde hair. "Oi! Why would you do that?" he exclaimed, trying to rearrange his perfect hair, but was interrupted when Rose planted a kiss on his lips, her hands running around in his hair.

Scorpius fought back a moan, Rose knew how to kiss, and she did so very well, one of the things he appreciated about her. He smiled as he broke the kiss, and simply said, "I told you not to mess my hair,"

 **FIN**


End file.
